


I'm trying to accept your love // My Headcannon

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based on Demons by Imagine Dragons, Bisexual Dean, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, I should get a hobby, M/M, just my headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm listening to Demons by Imagine Dragons and I thought this up. Since writing is the only type of art im Okay at I thought Id take bits of the song and apply it to Dean's situation<br/>Trigger warning for Homophobia</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm trying to accept your love // My Headcannon

_I wanna hide the truth ___

God how he wanted to hide it. Bury it where nobody could ever find it. Even after all these years it still haunted him. His dad's fists. The pain as they came into contact with his lip, Splitting it. The taste of blood as his nose bled into his mouth. John's cruel words of how dirty it that his first born was interested in another man that way. His promises that if he didn't stop being such a fag he'd cast him from his family. These thoughts made him sick. So he buried it and buried it. Went home with random women and never intentionally looked at another man again. Everything was okay. Of course neither John or himself ever discussed it, why would they? Dean learnt from his mistake. 

_When you feel my heat_  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide __

Of course when Castiel raised him from hell and rebuilt him he saw this. He saw that Dean was bisexual but understood why he insisted he was straight. He saw the pain and damage that John had caused Dean. Saw how that was the second scar on his soul. (The first being his mother's death) It pained the angel that Dean still fought to hide himself from the world. How he mentally cursed himself whenever he caught himself staring at the angel's eyes or lips. 

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
I wanna save that light 

When Cas looked into Dean's eyes as they had done so many times before he saw the brightest and most beautiful shade of green. The same shade that the trees in the south American Rainforest were. How the angel wished he could stop Dean's pain. He wanted nothing more than to tell him that it was okay. But he resisted it. Dean would tell him that it was non of his business and it kind of was. So Cas kept his mouth shut for years until Dean had finally confessed his love. Cas had been injured on a hunt gone wrong and they both thought this may be the last time I ever get a chance to say it. Wordlessly he took Cas' face into his hands and lightly pressed his own lips to the angels. "Don't leave me buddy. I love you too much to let you go Cas" he mumbled through tears. That was a year ago. Right now Dean is slowly carding his hands through his sleeping boyfriends dark hair as he reads a book.


End file.
